A Rose For My Valentine
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: Usagi gives the stuck up Mamoru a Valentine's Day to remember.


**A Rose For My Valentine** -- By Serpentine Malfoy  
Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Description: Usagi gives the stuck up Mamoru a Valentine's Day to remember.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I am merely doing this for my own enjoyment. I am making no profit. 

* * *

Mamoru yawned absently as the first rays of sunshine came pouring in through his bedroom window. As he stretched his muscles and slowly pushed his legs over the side of his bed, he saw the wall calendar hanging on his wall. He groaned, "Yewwwwww, anything but that." It was one of his least favorite days, Valentines Day.

Since his parents death, and his lose of memories, he had no reason or no one to love. Every year he became a little more bitter. This would be a bad day.

* * *

A nice walk in the park would make him feel a little better, and as he sat on the bench watching in bitterness a young couple taking a stroll on the lake shore an unseen hand reached for his shoulder. With a start he twisted around to look into twin pools of blue eyes. The blonde with the unmistakable Ondago hairstyle, Usagi Tsukino was staring down at him.

"What's up Ondago atama?? ?", her face fell slightly when he called her that dreaded nickname, but she quickly recovered. She smiled and sat herself right next to him. She said nothing she just looked over at the young couple now kissing and smiled. Mamoru looked and frowned, ~ Why is everyone else so happy, when I'm always miserable? ~ But then he looked over at the girl who was sitting so closely to him. Her beautiful features even more beautiful when she smiled, her smile could light up the darkest place in space.

She felt him looking at her and turned that smile directly on him, the ice of his heart began to melt.

"I wanted to give you something." She looked down and began to put her hand in the pocket of her jacket. Mamoru was shocked, ~ What could she want to give me? Why? ~

"Here!" She held out her slender pale hand, entwine in her delicate fingers was a perfect white rose. Mamoru stared at it for a moment, leaving Usagi confused, she was afraid he didn't like it. He took it into his own hand still having not said a word.

"Mamoru... Do you not like it?" She slowly looked down at her hands, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Mamoru was mentally kicking himself.

"Ondag... Usagi, I love it, but why?"

"Because it's Valentines Day, and you always seem sad especially on Valentines Day, so I thought it might cheer you up. I want to be your friend." She looked into his eyes, the tears which had been threatening now were completely gone, since he was actually smiling at her.

"Usagi? You want to be my friend?" Mamoru was practically at a loss for words.

"Yes, I do." Usagi edged a little closer to him on the bench, something which Mamoru was acutely aware of.

Usagi thought to herself, ~ If I move a little closer maybe he will kiss me! Oh stop kidding yourself. ~ Mamoru looked at the angelic face and wanted to kiss her so. But he couldn't she wouldn't want that , this must be some sort of pity gift. He looked away, and Usagi's face fell.

"Well, Thanks." He mumbled as he looked off into the distance. Usagi's eyes once more welled up with tears this time they over flowed. To tiny trails of tears flowed down her slightly reddened face. Her embarrassment at her immaturity evident. She stood up, her face turned from him. Mumbleing something about having to go. She ran off before Mamoru had a chance to even glance at her, but he knew she was hurt, but it was probably better that way, he would only keep hurting if she tried to get close to her. He looked down at his hand, at the perfect white rose, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

He went home and crushed the flower in a book.

* * *

**The Next Valentine's Day**

Usagi walked through the park, humming lightly to herself. She had had a rough year, to many attacks to count, to many sadness to even recall. She had almost lost her friends to many times. ~ When is this going to end? ~

Mamoru followed the blonde. She sat a bench and looked over the beautiful lake. He stepped silently behind her and dropped a red rose in her lap, she turned and smiled weakly up at him.

She saw the note attached to the rose. She opened it and read aloud,: "Will You Be My Valentine?"

She giggled, and to Mamoru it sounded like tiny bells ringing. " Oh, Mamoru, This is so sweet!" He sat beside her and put his hand on hers. She jumped a little but calmed quickly.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but... I..." He struggled with the words, " I love you, I know you think I'm a jerk, but I know now I have loved you since you bounced that test off of my head." She was shocked, ~ He loves ME!! ~ she thought to herself.

"Don't say anything. I just want to do this before this moment is broken." He leaned in and kissed her, the most tender kiss ever created. Usagi was in heaven.

When it broke Usagi said, "Mamo-chan... I love you too, but..." Mamoru was at first ecstatic she had called him "Mamo-chan but then she said But. He looked away, and mumbled he was sorry and tried to rise. Her slender hand stopped him.

"No Wait! Let me finish, I need to tell you something, it's not right if I don't. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, Luna would kill me if she knew..." Mamoru thought to himself, ~ Isn't Luna her cat? ~, "I am Sailor Moon." She waited for him to laugh and tell her he was nuts. There was no way a klutz like her could be Sailor Moon.

But the insults never came, he merely stared at her in shock. 

"I need to tell you something too, I am Tuxedo Kamen, protector of you Sailor Moon." Now it was Usagi's turn to be shocked. This couldn't be true, but in the back of her mind it made perfect sense.

They kissed, a long loving kiss, only breaking for air.

"I love you, Usako."

"And I you, Mamo-chan."

**The End**


End file.
